The break up
by Emmzzyy
Summary: Ok so Vladimir had a twin sister in this fan fiction. She is dating vlads best mate robin. But there cousin Olga likes robin as well. Katarina wasn't brought up like a normal vampire child. She was brought up by the high council. As a weapon. So she acts differently to most other people.


**(( ok so fan fiction between katarina dracul. Vladimir dracula's twin sister and robin bragah, vlads best mate. Enjoy!)**

Katarina had been avoiding robin all day because of the fight they had yesterday about the way kat acted towards everyone but him,

she was about to go and say sorry to robin for the way she acted yesterday when she saw Olga flirting with robin, Kat was going to go over and rip her head off but instead she decide not to do anything.

So Katarina just stayed where she was listing in to everything they where saying and then as she was about to walk away she saw Olga go in and kiss robin, like she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and it looked like he was kissing her back, Kat was so angry so was shaking with anger.

She walked over to where Olga and robin where and just said simple with a smile "hello Olga, goodbye Olga" she sent Olga flying across to the other side of the school. Robin looked at Kat in shock at what she had just done

"Katarina you can't just send people flying! Even if they piss you off!" Kat turned around to robin " oh I'm sorry where you speaking to me ? You know I was looking for my sweet boyfriend now I see he is no where in sight only a stupid garlic muncher in his place" she glared at him "Kat why are you acting like this!?"

"Oh I wonder why maybe because you and /my/ /cousin/ just had each other tongues down each others thoarts!" Katarina looked like she was going to kill someone she had so much venom in her eyes from how angry she was.

"Kat! I did not! She kissed me! I didn't kissed her back! I swear I" Katarina cut him off "don't you dare lie to me robin I saw the whole thing!" She started tearing up. "Kat I'm not lying I swear I'm not I love you and only you! I would never kiss Olga she is the one who kissed me!" He sound serious, but robin forget that Katarina could read his mind she just turn and slapped him really hard on the face.

"I can read your mind remember robin! I'm so sick of you lying to me! I've tried so hard to be to girl you want but I can never be her! I guess I am just psychotic and mental! I kill for fun! I will never change ever! It's to late for me to try and change anyway." "Katarina please I'm sorry i didn't mean to kiss her back! It just stora happened! I swear!"

"You know what robin? I don't care anymore! You can kiss Olga or Alice for all I care anymore! I'm so sick of this robin! We are finished!" Katarina stormed off with tears in her eyes not wanting to let robin see.

Robin just stood there in shock at what had just happened, after about 5minutes robin went to his room he say vlad on the way but he said he wasn't up to talking to anyone at the present time, vlad got worried and went to find Kat,

when he found her he was in shock , she was sitting in a dark corner of school crying her eyes out, vlad walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and said "Kat? Katarina? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He looked worried at her and he looked around and saw holes in the walls and dried up blood on her nuckles.

"Katarina what happened?!" she just looked at him with a blank face, she didn't want to show any emotion in fact she didn't want to feel any emotion at the time "oh hey vlad, well the reason I punched holes in the walls was because robin and I broke up." She said this with an emotionless face "you and robin what ? Why? How?"

"simple really we broke up because he has been trying to change me since day one and also because Olga kissed him and he kissed Olga back" as she said the last part she broke down crying again.

"Kat... " vlad looked at her with worry and he hugged her saying "it will be alright Kat don't worry it will get better I promise it has to" you would tell how worried he was about her but also there was a hint of angrier in there.

"Come on let's get you to your room you can stay out here forever Kat" he said with a smile "why can't I at least then I don't have to face him.. "

she would say robins name because it hurt to much to say, but she got up and vlad walked her to her room and then Kat said

"I'm just going to sleep for a bit ok?" Vlad look worried but said "ok" and left Katarina alone.

But of course Kat wasn't going to sleep she picked up her phone and texted her best friends saying she need to get out ASAP because of what had happened with robin. All of her friends responded saying "oh I'm so sorry" and "yes a girls night out tonight! We will get you a new man!"

So Katarina got ready to go clubbing with her friends and just as she opened her door she saw robin standing across the hall way talking to Olga she couldn't help but want to rip both their heads off at the point but Instead she speeded pass them fast enough for them not to realize who it was.

So Katarina got out of the school with out anyone seeing her and meet up with her friends and they went into the club and just drank and drank till they felt like they would pass out! They also started dancing and Katarina was getting a lot of attention from the guys in this club they all wanted to dance with her but Kat would only dance with the really cute boys.

Meanwhile back at the school vlad went looking for Kat to see if she had woken up and when he couldn't find her he began to get worried he so he asked everyone if they had seen Kat and no one had so he had to ask robin if he knew where Kat would be and robin replied.

"if she isn't in the school then she is proberly out at her favorite club I'll take you to it."

So robin and vlad speeded off to find Katarina when they had gotten to the club they saw Katarina, she was with her friends dancing, then Lady Gaga's song "teeth" came on and Katarina got a bit to carried away with the song and ended up snogging the guy she was dancing with and decide to have him as dinner as well so she bit him.

Robin watched in horror not because she was biting this guy but because she was snogging another guy. Vlad on the other hand was furious that she decided to bite someone in the middle of the club.

Vladimir speeded in and grabbed Katarina and put her over his shoulder fireman style and robin and him speeded back to the school.

Vlad chucked Kat on the couch and said "Katarina! Have you lost you mind?! Biting someone in that crowed of a place! Biting someone at all! You know the rules!" Vlad was clearly furious but Katarina didn't have a care in the world at that point.

"Like I care about your stupid rule Vladimir I will bite and kill who ever I want because that is who I am and not even you can stop me.!"

She got up from the couch an tired to walk off "wow -laughs- the room is really spinning hehe this is fun hehe" and then Olga walked in the room and said "ew Katarina you reack of booze go take a shower or something yuck!"

Katarina just walked up to Olga and said "you know what I didn't hate you before but after the crap you pulled today you come near me again and -stabs Olga in the stomach with a key so hard she start seriously bleeding- I promise I will drive this key threw your heart" Kat just smiled and walked away to her room where she ended up passing out just as she got into her coffin.


End file.
